Siblings
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: Naru, in order to find Gene's body, has travelled to Japan to trace his older brother's footsteps. He picks up the title of Ghost Hunter and meets up with the whole gang as in the canon. The only difference here is that he is confronted by a ghost. "But since you won't call me Mai, then stick to the letter K." DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt. AU-Canon Sarcastic!Mai Deadpan!Mai
1. Chapter 1

"_You aren't satisfied in leaving the world are you?"_

_"No…"_

_"I thought so."_

.

.

.

In Shibuya Prefecture, in the middle of an always busy Tokyo, located on a sea-isolated island known as Japan, two young men were being guided towards an office room. Vacant, and unoccupied. A good place to have business, it made the younger of the two wonder on why nobody rented it beforehand. But he brushed it off as quickly as it had come. He was here for a job, and he would get that done. The older of the two was negotiating the price for the place, it wasn't like there was a problem with money, but it was a safer route. Supposedly.

It was a while until the older male finished the negotiations with the agent. They both shook hands, transferring money, and the office was finally theirs. He turned to the younger male, unusually dressed all in black. "_Noll,_"

"_Bring in all the equipment, we will start business immediately._" Noll commanded. The other nodded, getting ready to leave. "_Oh, and Lin,_"

The man, Lin, paused and glanced at Noll. "_It's best to keep low,_"

A nod from the Chinese man and he was off. Noll let out a sigh and continued to inspect the place.

.

.

.

_"Have you made contact with him?"_

_"No, he's been too wrapped up in his business."_

_"I see."_

.

.

.

It was exactly three days after the official opening of their business, Shibuya Psychic Research, SPR for short, when their first client came in. A principal from a Middle School, requesting that they look into a building he wants torn down, but he can't see to get the demolition underway with all the rumors going around. He spent nearly half an hour explaining what was circulating through the student body. Noll let out a breath, snapping a file shut. "Alright, we'll be there tomorrow at ten."

"R-Really?!" The poor man was perspiring quite a bit. A brief thought flitted through the teen's mind, but he pushed it away. The man before him was bowing, and smiling, most likely relieved that he finally had someone to check the wretched old school building. "Thank you, thank you very much! I'll anticipate your arrival!"

This case had nothing to do with the paranormal, he could just feel it. Nonetheless, he reviewed the notes he had taken, it was necessary for the business to prosper. Even though it was not necessary.

Lin came out of his office. "_You accepted the case?_"

"_Yeah, it's nothing special though._" Noll shrugged. Lin nodded in understanding, and continued his way to the small kitchen.

.

.

.

_"A case at an old building."_

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_"No, I just seem to remember the location of it."_

.

.

.

The next day, both men were on their way to the school. Noll had paused to stare at a spot for a bit longer, comprehending if he was seeing things. Noticing his charge's behavior, Lin stopped. "_Noll?_"

Noll shook his head. "_It's nothing._"

Lin watched as the younger male made his way past him and into the prepared van. Casting a curious glance, at the spot he caught the younger male look at, he shrugged and headed to the van. It was best if they weren't late for the first job given. The client had quite a shock at how young the head of the SPR was, he nearly refused to speak with Noll until he was threatened to be turned down right from the start. It was plausible, but he could have been a bit more considerate with the man.

The ride there wasn't long, Lin and Noll arrived at the school at ten. Currently they were seated in the Principal's office. "I hope you find out what is wrong with the building, I really need the space for the new gym that I want to build."

"That is our job." Noll replied. "We'll get it done, and over with."

"Thank you, thank you," He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the display of gratitude. "If you ever need anything, please, make sure to contact me."

"Thank you, but I assure you that I do not need such things."

"Oh, don't be so modest! I am at your disposal if you _do_ need anything." Both men got up and shook hands. Lin could tell that Noll was near the end of his rope with the frivolous display, he found it amusing, but kept it to himself.

"_Lin, I want you start setting up the equipment,_" Noll spoke up, walking in front of his assistant.

"_What are you going to do?_" Lin questioned.

"_I'll be gathering information around here, that's all._" They both exited the building, and Noll separated from the older male. The said older male sighed. His charge was always too prideful. He soon left for the old building, it was better to start right away on the equipment.

.

.

.

"_He looks just like you."_

"_I know right? But he's adorable too!"_

"… _I honestly don't know how you came up with that…"_

.

.

.

Noll had made it to the library, and immediately went to the newspaper section. The building on the papers wasn't that hard to find, not with all the incidents that had befallen it when it was in use. He flipped through the articles and began to lose himself in the letters. "Hey, can I use this chair beside you?"

Without looking up, Noll answered. "Go ahead."

It was quiet, especially with the other in his company. Usually the other guy would pester him, but he had none of that. It wasn't like Noll didn't mind, it was a well-deserved peace and quiet. "You know,"

He had to jinx himself didn't he?

The stranger continued. "you're brother is worried about you."

Noll froze, almost immediately, he turned to face the person sitting next to him. To his inner disappointment, he found that the chair was empty. He stared at the chair, his mind state blank, before he shook his and leaned back. "There's no way that I heard something…"

He continued to read on the incidents concerning the old building.

.

.

.

"_He's just too amusing to bug around."_

"_One of the good points of having him as my little brother!"_

"_Pff, how about if I walk into his dreams, let's see what he would do then."_

"… _As much as I love the idea of pulling his leg, do you think that's wise?"_

"_Relax, I've been a spirit way longer than you have!"_

.

.

.

The school bell finally rang, relieving the students of the day. "Mai let's go! Before somebody catches us in the audiovisual room!"

"I'm coming, geez, you guys are seriously way too energetic." A brunette huffed, shoving her school bag. Clipping it haphazardly, Mai took off after her group of friends. "Wait up you guys!"

"No way! Keiko is already nearing the room!" One of the girls called out behind them.

"But, Michiru~" Mai whined.

"Your lack of physical activity is a hindrance, Mai!" Another girl giggled as she, too, began to run to the audiovisual room.

"You guys are seriously rude!" Mai muttered, a grin then took over her features. "Just you wait, Yuuri, I'll scare you for good."

She then ran off to meet up with her friends.

-o-

Noll had entered the school again, after he had checked on Lin and equipment. He had deposited the file folder with the case essentials back at the van, and decided to play 'Middle School'. He could get more information out of the student body than with the adults. He felt a smirk on his face, they just couldn't keep quiet with information buzzing in their heads. His brother had always been like that as well, always spilling information unless otherwise stated. He sighed. For now he had to concentrate on the task before him.

A sound in the room ahead of him caught his attention, he looked up and caught a girl running in the room. "Hey! Don't turn off the lights just yet!"

"But the switch is way too far! It has to be done in the beginning!"

"Oh you guys, let's just start!"

"Aha~ I can totally imagine you saying '_the night is young_'."

"Don't bring in Literature class in this~"

"Why?"

"Hush! Let's start with the ghost stories!"

"Keiko you go first!"

"Okay," To Noll's minor surprise, the room that was filled with the noisy chatter of the girls, turned to dead silence. Four mute clicks sounded, and the stories began.

.

.

.

"_This has gotten quite interesting."_

"_How is this interesting?"_

"_I don't know, it just is… and amusing, and twisted."_

"_Twisted?"_

"_I don't know."_

.

.

.

The final light clicked off, and the count began. Keiko started it. "One."

"Two." Yuuri followed up with a pause.

"Three," Mai breathed out.

Michiru answered slowly, her gaze shifted, glancing around her dark surroundings. Her friends did the same. "Four."

A silence followed, then abruptly broke. "Five."

Screams followed, along with the crashes of the furniture in the room. "It's here! It's actually here!"

"A ghost?!"

"What else could it be!?"

The lights turned on stunning the group of girls momentarily. Keiko was the first to break away from her trance, as she blinked and looked in the direction of the entrance. "W-was that you?"

The rest of the girls immediately turned to look at who Keiko was talking about, Michiru even let go of Mai from the suffocating grip. For that, Mai was glad. She didn't want to pass on anytime soon. A peaceful tone made her look up in curiosity. "Yes, did I do something wrong?"

A wave of relief washed over the school girls. Michiru sighed, slumping down in her seat. "That surprised me, I thought I was going to die."

Noll kept a passive exterior, masked with a slight apologetic look. "Ah sorry, the lights were off so I thought that nobody was in here, but suddenly I heard voices… so I just…"

"Ah!" Keiko frantically waved it off. "It's alright, are you an exchange student?"

"Something like it." For a second, Mai swore she heard a pause. She frowned, listening on the conversation.

Yuuri seemed too dazed to have said anything, while Michiru was in a similar postion. Keiko took the advantage to question the handsome teen. "What year are you in?"

"I am seventeen this year." Noll slipped on a smile as he answered. In his experience, girls were always annoying. It wouldn't change even if a million years have passed by. They were still annoying.

Yuuri finally broke out of her dazed state. "That means you're our senpai!"

Michiru spoke up as well, smiling. "We're sorry that we scared you too, we were telling ghost stories!"

Noll thought about the possibilities given to him. "Is it alright if I join?"

Keiko, Michiru, and Yuuri squealed. Michiru answered happily. "Why not? What's your name?"

"Shibuya," Noll replied. Mai's frown deepened. Anyone could blame her for being paranoid, but the hesitance she had heard was there again.

"Shibuya-senpai, do you also like ghost stories too?" Yuuri questioned.

"Sort of." The girls couldn't seem to get over the smile when it was directed towards them. Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation.

She couldn't place a finger on it, but her gut was nagging at her. She stood up and began packing up, honestly what would they do without her. "Shibuya-san,"

"Yes?" Noll looked at the girl still at the table in the middle of the room. She was a strange one.

Mai frowned at what she saw. Slinging on her schoolbag, she continued. "you'll have to join us another time, we were just leaving."

From the obvious exclaims from Mai's friends, it was clear that they weren't leaving anytime soon. Noll resisted to raise a brow. "It's fine, I can join another time."

"Aw, alright," Keiko sighed, the others similarly depressed. "then how about tomorrow afterschool?"

"Sounds good." Noll nodded, seeing another opening for information.

"Awesome! Then meet us in class 1-F!" Michiru cheered. They then proceeded to take their bags and left bidding goodbye to the male teen. Mai glanced back, before shaking her head.

-o-

Noll had stayed behind, pondering on what he had recently heard. He didn't need to hear stories, ghost stories, but he couldn't miss the chance to question the students directly. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the decrease in temperature. "Man, you really are uptight, no fun at all."

Looking up, taken off guard, Noll's passive mask slipped. He was met with an overly smiling brunette male, from head to toe he was dressed in casual clothes. His hair was messy, as if it was eternally ruffled by some unknown hand. The eyes of the male was a deep chocolate brown. Regaining his composure, Noll slipped his passive mask back in place. Much to the amusement of the male in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Call me Mai," The male snickered.

Noll frowned, if he had remembered correctly, that would be a girl's name. Furthermore, one of the girls before had that name as well. "You're lying."

"Oh?" The male tilted his head slightly, his eyes didn't lose the laugh in them. "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't, that's a female's name." Noll stated bluntly.

"Like a certain girl?" His smile grew wider in mirth.

Before Noll could answer, a voice called out. "Who's there!"

He glanced at the doorway and was met by the janitor. The said man sighed. "You young'uns are always wanting to stay after hours, I don't know what I'd do if I do die of such a surprise."

Noll glanced back to where the other male was, but found nothing. He recomposed himself, slipping on a smile. "Sorry, I came here to look around, but I'll leave right away."

"You better, I don't want to hear what your parent's are going say." The man scolded, and Noll left bidding the man farewell. Lin would start to worry, and he didn't want to sit through another lecture that the Chinese man had a knack for.

.

.

.

"_He's just too amusing for his own good."_

"… _You aren't _gay _are you?"_

"_No?"_

"_I'm starting to doubt you…"_

"_Aw, my first friend is already shunning me?"_

"_Just don't lay a finger on Noll."_

"_Why, on the whole of the Spirit Realm, would I do that?"_

"_I'm warning you…"_

"_You can put that stick down now."_

.

.

.

That night, Noll and Lin returned to the hotel that they were staying at. A five star, with all the luxury that anyone could dream of. But for him, Noll, this was the usual. Of course he was used to all the luxury and could live through it as if he were swimming in water. He parted ways with Lin after dinner, talking about the case they had accepted yesterday. He finished taking a shower, and changed into his pajamas, his thoughts still swirling around the male figure that had appeared before him. He muttered under his breath as he got in his bed. "_He might have been the one from the library too._"

-o-

Noll was standing in a dark realm. He frowned, he wasn't able to dream of anything unless he was holding onto something that another had possessed. "_Why am I here?"_

"_Of course I called you here!"_ To his surprise the male from before stepped out of the dark. His everlasting smile in place. _"Though I had to run from a madman to get here, aha~"_

"_Madman?"_ Noll frowned.

The smile on the other grew cheeky. _"Why, your brother of course!"_

"_Gene?"_ This time the shock was evident on his face.

"_I don't know anyone else as a madman…_" The male pouted, arms crossed as a slight crease appeared on his forehead. _"Unless it runs in the family, and you have it too."_

Noll immediately composed himself, forcefully ignoring the amusement on the other's face. He cleared his throat. _"Of course I don't have that, whatever it is."_

"_Now that's what I like about you!"_ He cheered, jumping slightly.

"_Like?"_ Noll questioned, raising a brow. This guy was way more eccentric than Madoka.

"_Yeah,"_ The brunette nodded excitedly. _"you're just _way _too amusing for your own good!"_

Noll stared, it was official, this guy was way too eccentric to be like Madoka. He was past being _Madoka-eccentric_. He let out a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Look, I don't have time to chat with you, if you know Gene then you should at least be able to tell me where his body is."_

"_Such a loyal little brother, unfortunately, I am not able to remember such long names."_ He shrugged, his smile put off for a few minutes before it was back on. _"But since you won't call me Mai, then stick to the letter K."_

"_K?"_ This was just getting way too confusing.

K gave another chesire grin. _"Now wake up Noll, you're bodyguard is worrying over you."_

-o-

Noll woke up with a start, and immediately saw Lin by his side. He groaned, rubbing his face as he propped himself on his elbow. "_Noll?_"

"_I'm fine, just a weird dream._" He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "_Let's get going, we still have a case to solve._"

Lin gave a sigh. "_Whatever you say, Noll._"

.

.

.

"_If I find out that you did anything, I am not letting you off easy!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time."_

"_I'm serious!"_

"_Geez, get it together man, I can't do anything in this kind of body."_

"_If I find anything…"_

"_Calm down will you?"_

"_Anything…"_

"_Where did you get the stick from anyway?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who have favorited and followed this story, including those who have taken their time to review, I love you all! :D**

**Mai, cannot turn into a spirit. She can astral project, like how the manga has shown, but she is not the extra character. K is a whole different person. You'll just have to figure him out.**

**I'd also like to ask you guys to visit the poll on my profile page, it doesn't have anything to do with this story, just for curiosity. I'd appreciate it.**

**And a last note, before I let you go down and read the story, I have had a family member pass on. It had happened recently, and it has taken a huge toll on my dad. I'm afraid that it will have to put my writing skills on hold. I'll leave a message on my profile as soon as I can.**

**Now enjoy the chapter, sorry for it being so short.**

* * *

><p><em>"I see you've calmed down quite a bit."<em>

_"I have, but I haven't forgotten what you did."_

_"... Then I guess it is time for me to start planning for a trip to Hawaii."_

_"You're leaving me?"_

_"If my life is on the line, then yeah."_

_"You do know that you are dead, right?"_

_"Of course I know that."_

_._

_._

.

Noll got out of the van as soon as it stopped, the fresh air is what he needed right now. Especially after his meeting with K.

Speaking of the male, Noll found out that he was a more annoying nutshell than his own brother, Gene. For one thing, his smile had a thicker coat of idiocy on it. Gene knew when to be serious, but for K it seemed like an endless abyss. Other than that, he was a plain mystery. "I'm glad you think so."

Noll whipped his head and was met with the brunette leaning against the building. His smile in place. "What are you doing here?"

"Why? Should I not be here?" K questioned, pushing himself off the building. He nodded towards the equipment. "Such fancy things you have there sitting in that van of yours."

"It doesn't concern you." Noll answered with a slight glare.

K put his hands up in surrender. "Just stating fact."

"Can't you be useful instead of dawdling around here?" Noll stated, exasperated.

"Dwadling?" K echoed. "Who uses _dawdling_ nowadays?"

"If it describes an idiot, then it has perfect use." Noll retorted. "Unlike a person who wouldn't make use of his knowledge."

"And what knowledge do you suppose I have?" The brunette questioned.

"Where my brother's body is." Noll countered.

"His body?" K pondered on the subject. "You mean to say that you think he's dead?"

"You're wasting my time." Noll glared at the male.

"Huh... Your brother is in a coma." K stated with a shrug.

Noll, shocked, was about to yell something when Lin's yell took his attention. He sent a glance back at the spot where K had been, and sure enough it was vacant. Shaking his head, Noll made his way to the front of the building. He'll have to wring out the information another time.

.

.

.

_"He thought you died."_

_"I did disappear for quite some time, it wouldn't be surprising if he ripped Japan from its roots to find me."_

_"_That_... would be fun to watch."_

_"I will not get that sense of humor that you have."_

_"Neither do I."_

_._

_._

.

Mai didn't know what happened, it was just too fast to comprehend. She did know that, she, at the last second, made a grab for the camera. It would have been terrible if it was crushed by the shoe shelf. The man that had pushed her away at the last second, was currently on the floor bemoaning his fate. Honestly! She didn't ask to be saved, did she now? Getting up, Mai placed the camera down near the fallen shelf to avoid further damage and made her way to the fallen man. "Here, let me give you a hand."

"I don't need your help." The male slapped her hand away.

A tick went off on her head. "I see how it is, don't worry, I get these kinds of people all the time, refusing help until they _actually_ need it, you'd think they'd learn a few things, but _noo~_"

She huffed, extending her hand out to the man once more. "Now let me help, or I will put you on the list of people that I would haunt for the rest of my eternity."

Lin hesitated, subdued in shock with the outburst, but accepted the hand. "You should be in school now."

"I can spare time." Mai answered vaguely. "Top priority now is to get you to the hospital."

-o-

Noll had come around the corner and found that his assistant was being supported by a mere schoolgirl. The sight was amusing, but he had to check up on the welfare of his assistant as well. "Lin."

Lin turned to face his charge, his expression expertly schooled. "It's a minor sprain."

Noll did a once over and nodded in approval. "I see,"

He went closer to get a look at the person supporting his assistant. Getting a good look at her, something clicked in his mind. "I believe we have met yesterday."

"Ah, you're the 'no-smiles' guy," Mai nodded towards Noll. "I was merely taking this guy to the hospital. It's not that far from here."

"Your name." Noll asked, as he had Lin transfer to his shoulder.

Mai tilted her head questioningly. "Taniyama."

"I see, well, Taniyama-san, I believe the bell rang for the start of your school." Noll nodded in the direction of the said building.

Mai shook her head. "I already know that thanks to your friend, but I can spare enough time to lead you two the hospital."

"You'll grow even more stupid if you skip out on your classes." Noll countered.

Mai gave a frustrated smile. "Sorry for being a stupid person, now let's go, I don't have all day to spend with a smart person like you."

"Go?" Noll questioned, a brow raised. His gut feeling he had first had, on her being strange, deemed to prove true.

"Yes, to the hospital," Mai said, a sly grin made it to her face, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "what happened with me being dumb and you smart?"

Lin was definitely amused by now, his charge, from his perspective, was flustered as much as the mask of indifference would let him to be. "I would love to argue with that point a bit longer, but my assistant needs immediate attention."

Mai looked at one male to the other, frowning. "Alright let's go."

She then led the way to the hospital, the way there was quiet.

.

.

.

_"You can stop laughing now."_

_"But it's just too funny!"_

_"Have I told you that your sense of humor is weird?"_

_"Yes, yes, you have, and that isn't anything new."_

_"... Right."_

_._

_._

.

Noll had somehow managed to shake off the, very, persistent girl. She did leave, after exchanging a few words with a couple of head Nurses and Doctors, who gave them a nod. He sighed, a minor migraine seemed to make its way in his temples. "Troublesome."

"Taniyama?" Lin asked amused.

Noll rolled his eyes. "No, I'm talking about the old school building."

Lin chuckled. "I haven't seen you this frustrated since Gene pestered you with ketchup and mustard."

"Don't remind me." Noll groaned, he changed the subject. More important matters in his eyes. "I now don't have an assistant."

"Why not ask that Taniyama girl?" Lin suggested.

"You have got to be kidding me." Noll shook his head.

"When have I ever joked?" Lin questioned blandly. Noll kept quiet and Lin smirked. "Exactly."

The younger male sighed. "Whatever, I'll figure something out."

"I'll look forward to the news." Noll merely rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

_"I have an idea!"_

_"Enlighten me, _'O great one'_!"_

_"Was that sarcasm in your tone?"_

_"... I don't know... ?"_

_._

_._

.

Mai had no intention of staying after school. She absolutely did not want to be in the same room with 'no-smiles' guy. That would just be suffocating, and with this morning's incident, the pressure would kill her. He might even be some weirdo that really had no life, and the cold look was permanently stuck on his face. That would be terrible. Michiru called, making her way to her desk with Keiko and Yuuri. "Don't you want to stay, Mai?"

"Not a chance." She muttered.

"But it's the first time we are sharing stories with a senpai!" Keiko urged.

"Do what you will, I am not going near him." Mai stated, placing the last book in her bag. She didn't want to catch the nonchalant look disease, it was too early. Now all she had to do was make a run for it.

"Oh Mai, you're no fun when it comes to guys, makes me feel sorry for you." Yuuri sympathized.

"I don't see how that is going to help me." Mai countered, she slung her schoolbag on her shoulder and made her way to the door. "Now I'll be off! Have fun with your ghost stories!"

"What was that?!" Mai turned to face the new voice, a spectacled girl, with braids. If she could have described her in a word, it would be gloomy. "Is that why I have been having these string of headaches for this past week?"

"Uh, no?" Mai frowned. Was it a week that they had started the ghost stories? She doubted it. "But if you want to complain do it sometime else, I have things to catch up on."

With that Mai slipped through the door, and made a run for the exit. Reaching the bend, she heard a faint male voice, with a couple of exclaims. Mai give a victory smirk. "Just made it!"

She soon made her way out of the school and was off the school grounds in five minutes flat. She had nearly passed the old school building completely, when she was stopped. "You there! Stop!"

"So much for freedom." Mai grumbled, she turned around and found 'no-smiles' guy running towards her. She raised a brow at the heavy breathing male. "Should I bask in the awkwardness, or forget that it ever happened?"

"Forget it." Came the breathless reply. Noll recomposed himself. "Anyways, I need to talk to you."

"And I don't want to." Mai countered blandly.

Ignoring the remark, Noll continued. "I want you to work for me."

"For you?" Mai questioned. "I made sure that your camera was out of harms way, I don't see the need to work for you."

"My assistant is now in the hospital thanks to you." Noll pointed out. "And I need you to compensate for his absence."

"What if I say no?" Mai suggested.

"I won't be below of looking up your address." Noll countered.

"And if I call the police?" Mai questioned, carefully analyzing her doomed predicament.

"I will have to call in extreme measures." Mai blinked. _Extreme measures_ was definitely that was something out of reach, especially for a guy like this. It could be a bluff…

She let out a breath. "Answer a question, and I just _might_ work for you."

"And that is?" Noll pressed, he had to fight the urge to smirk at the easy victory. He liked to consider himself as an expert with psychological wars, and the self-earned title wasn't that easy to achieve either.

"I have been wondering on the position of assistant and boss," Mai started. "isn't it supposed to be the other way around."

That possibly couldn't be the reason, could it? Noll pushed the thought away. "It's simple, because I am the president of my company."

"And that is?" Mai pressed, she didn't buy a single thing of it. Presidents of companies had much older people than the person in front of her. It was way too suspicious, even if he was some spoiled rich brat.

"Shibuya Psychic Research." Noll concluded curtly.

"Funny thing to name it after you." Mai shrugged. "You didn't state your expertise."

"Ghost hunter."

"I'm being deceived, right?"

"Do I look like I deceive people?"

"Yeah."

"So you accept the job," The statement hung on the invisible threat of the previous extreme measures.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Mai sighed.

"No." Noll gave a small grin.

"I should tell you this now," Mai shook her head, crossing her arms. "I doubt I'll ever get along with you."

"That is fine with me." Noll agreed. "Now let's go."

"Where?"

"We start work, starting now."

.

.

.

_"Oh~ I feel like playing Cupid!"_

_"That is the best idea I have heard from you all day."_

_"You really like your younger brother a lot, huh."_

_"I _am_ his _older_ brother."_

_"Right, right."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, and here I reward you with the next chapter! Don't forget to contribute to that poll of mine, now enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"So have you figured anything yet?"<em>

_"On matchmaking?"_

_"What else?"_

_"Nope, I've had a blank mind set for quite some time now."_

_._

_._

.

Since the second her freedom had been cut off, Mai was used as a slave. Carrying shelves and equipment, all into a room on the second floor of the old school building. A thought on breaking the said equipment passed through her mind, but she pushed it away. She didn't want to handle some temporary boss that wouldn't pay her for her labor resources in the end, so she would have to keep low on her temper. "Why do you do this kind of work anyway?"

"Because it was in high demand." Noll stated with the 'as a matter of fact tone'.

"Really? I didn't such things on the paper..." Mai thought, shrugging as she concentrated on the load in her arms. "Has there been any case that you _couldn't_ solve?"

"Never, I am an expert at what I do." Noll replied bluntly.

"You must be the stubborn kind too, huh." Mai frowned. She had almost dropped the equipment at the deadpan, almost. Ruining equipment on her first day wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Stubborn?" Naru shot her a glance. They soon reached the class they would be using as a base. He put the box he was carrying down onto one of the tables, in order to face her. "Why would you think that?"

"Why indeed." Mai nodded to herself as she relieved her arms of it's burden. "Maybe because you are big headed, or maybe even your ego is just _too_ large, bigger than Asia probably. Or it might _even_ be because of your pride, I bet a lion would lose to it. You're so full of it."

It took Noll quite a bit of time to suppress the growing amusement inside, before he was confident he could speak without breaking into a smile. "Or maybe it's because I am smart and you are not. Now I want you to build the shelves here, I'll bring in the rest of the equipment."

He left leaving behind a stunned brunette.

The door shut and Mai began to fume non-stop. "That's it! He's a prideful jerk! I can't believe I work for such a guy! I'll call him Naru, short for narcissist! Let's see how he feels like with _that_ nickname!"

During her outburst, Mai had managed to build half of the shelves when Naru had come in. He paused for a second to look at the progress his new assistant made, and found it was amusing, to a degree, to watch her slam the pieces together while muttering some strange incantation under her breath. He shook his head. "You'll break the shelf if you're not careful."

Mai jumped, startled, with a small shriek. She turned around, catching Naru placing down his extra load. "Geez don't scare me like that, Naru~"

Naru froze. He turned around, slightly wide eyed. "What, did you just call me?"

Oblivious to the atmosphere Mai continued her work, calming her fast paced heart. "Of course that must be your nickname, then I'll just stick a '_-chan_' at the end of it."

"Did somebody tell you?" The idea wasn't possible, since the only one who should know of his nickname was currently in the hospital. Another person would be his brother, Gene, and apparently K knew of it as well. But she couldn't possibly have spoken to anyone of them in the short amount of time he had left her in the base.

"No, I dubbed you myself." Mai nodded at her self-accomplishment. "Naru, the narcissist. Original, don't you think?"

That couldn't possibly be true, could it? Naru frowned. He'd have to think of it later, right now the equipment needed to be brought up. "Don't break anything."

"What do you take me for?! Some _damsel in distress_?" Mai fumed some more, going back to working on the shelves.

.

.

.

_"Ahaha~ that is just too funny!"_

_"Now I agree with you there!"_

_"How'd you come up with that kind of nickname for him anyway?"_

_"I, unfortunately, only translated his English nickname into Japanese, but she's got some creativity in her."_

_"I'm agreeing with you there."_

_._

_._

.

"What is the history with this building, Naru-chan?" Mai questioned as she slid another monitor in place.

"During it's usage, there were at least one or two deaths, a teacher's suicide being one of them." Naru started, fixing the monitors. "However his suicide was intentional with neurosis as the main cause."

"How'd they find that out?" Mai asked, looking over the cameras that Naru had brought in not so long ago.

"It was written in his suicide note, stupid." Noll muttered.

"Well sorry for being _stupid_!" Mai muttered angrily, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Naru continued. "Then there was the case of a seven year old child found dead in this building after it had closed down, but her murderer was found a month later."

"Poor child." Mai shook her head in sympathy. "Then what of the construction driver that lost control?"

"He was intoxicated, and ended up killing two middle school kids." Naru concluded as he finished up his setup. "It's in the article over there."

Mai glanced around the table and found a clipboard with the said article attached. She read over it and stared at the pictures of the two who had passed on. "Poor kids."

Naru, retrieving the clipboard from Mai, gave her a temperature reading device, along with another clipboard. "Now go and take the temperature of the listed rooms."

"All by myself?" She exclaimed.

"What, you want to mess up the computers?" Naru countered with a glare.

"I could do that." Mai offered.

"Just go and take the temperature of each room." Mai was literally kicked out of the base, with the door slammed shut behind her. "And don't come back until you've completed the task!"

"As you wish, _your highness_." The brunette muttered sarcastically. She made her way around the building to finish her task. "Who would kick a girl out of the room? A narcissist, that's who."

.

.

.

_"They are having a rough start."_

_"You can't blame them, Noll is just too awkward at times."_

_"Should I tell him that the next time I meet up with him?"_

_"As long as I am not at the end of his wrath, be my guest."_

_"... That was definitely taken from _Beauty and the Beast_, wasn't it?"_

_"... I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_._

_._

.

"I'm done, Naru-chan." Mai called as she re-entered the base. "Can I go home now?"

"Yeah, we're done for the day." Naru said dismissively, looking over the temperature recordings. He made sure to take the thermostat from her in case she broke it. "Be here tomorrow after school as well."

"I am starting to question if I should help future people." Mai muttered under her breath as she left the building with her school bag. Outside, the refreshing feeling greeted her. "Oh breath of fresh air! How I missed you so!"

"Mai? Is that you?" Keiko called from a spot from under the street lamp, not so far off.

"If it weren't me, I wouldn't be answering you would I?" Mai said exasperatedly. "What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it past your curfew?"

"Uh, I came here with Yuuri and Michiru, and they wanted to go buy something to eat." Keiko started. "So they went ahead into the convenience store."

As if on cue, both girls exited the nearby store with bags of snacks. Mai stared at her friends before sighing. "Should I worry for you guys or should I not?"

"What do you mean by that?" Keiko questioned the brunette.

"You must have been trying to camp out at the old school building, weren't you?" Mai breathed out.

"W-Whatever do you mean, Mai?" Keiko laughed nervously.

"Right, we're going to head over to my apartment. We'll talk there." Mai motioned for her friends to go on ahead. "I don't think that Naru-chan would like unexpected guests."

"Naru-chan?" Michiru questioned as soon as she was in hearing range.

"Like I said," Mai started once again. "I'll tell you guys at my place. You'll catch a cold here."

"Can I come too?" All four girls turned to see Kuroda, the spectacled braided girl, standing not so far off. Under another streetlamp. Mai could almost relate the scene to a horror movie scene, all dark and gloomy.

"Why not," She answered before any of her friends could blatantly refuse her. "the more the merrier, right?"

That must have been the first time that she had seen the other girl's face brighten up with a smile.

-o-

Naru arrived at the hospital in time to visit Lin. One of the head Doctors, that Mai had spoken to, came to greet him. "Shibuya-san, how can I be of assistance to you?"

"It's alright, I just came in here to visit my assistant." Naru stopped the Doctor. "I don't mean to be a bother to you or the hospital."

"Nonsense, nonsense!" The Doctor waved the matter off. "Allow me to accompany you to your assistant's room."

Naru let out a sigh, he didn't want to deal with this kind of attitude. It was tiring for one. "Alright."

"You know, Shibuya-san, you are the youngest person I have met that owns a company." The Doctor started small talk as they walked through the white washed halls.

"Is that a problem?" Naru asked, a brow raised.

"No, no, not at all!" He yielded. "But to meet our precious Mai, that must be fate talking isn't it?"

He gave a hearty laugh. Naru thought over it. "Mai? What about her?"

"Oh! First name basis now, are we?" The Doctor grinned.

"We came… to a conclusion." Naru stated with a pause.

"I see." The Doctor nodded. "Then you'd better treat her well, the staff won't take it too lightly if she was hurt in any way, whatsoever."

"Who is Mai to you, Doctor?" Naru questioned. Both men stopped in stride as a silence befell them.

The once happy Doctor turned quiet. "Mai is like a daughter to me, a younger child for almost anyone who got to know her. You could ask anyone on the staff and they'd the same thing."

"Doesn't she have parents?" Naru questioned. The Doctor stayed silent, and Naru knew that he had gone too far. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Oh it's nothing to worry about!" The cheery attitude came back, as they began walking again. "It's just not something I can tell around when she's tried so hard to conceal it."

That had gotten his attention, maybe he'd have Lin do a background research on her, that is when he gives him his laptop. Sadly that would have to wait until tomorrow. They soon reached the room, and the Doctor bid farewell as Naru entered. "_Lin, I'm coming in._"

"_Noll?_" Came the reply.

Naru sighed. "_Who else could it be? The pizza man?_"

"_It has been quite a while since I hear a sarcastic remark from you, something good happen?_" Lin smiled as he laid the novel he was reading down.

"_If you consider an annoying girl something good, then you must have been hit pretty hard with the shoe shelves._" Naru stated, earning a small chuckle from the Chinese man. "_I came here to give you some reports on what I have collected so far._"

"_Not complaining on a certain girl?_" Lin questioned.

Naru let out a frustrated breath. "_Is it just me, or is everyone of you adults trying to pair me up with some annoying Middle School girl?_"

"_No, it's just you, Noll._" Lin mused at his charge's outburst. "_I'm glad that the hormones in you weren't completely dead._"

Naru had completely gone red at the comment.

.

.

.

_"C-Can't... Breath... Pffahahaha~"_

_"You should calm down, I know he's had hormone problems but you should at least watch your laughter level."_

_"S-Still... I... Can't see... His problem... With a straight... Face!"_

_"Hold on..."_

_"HEY! Now I'm all wet!"_

_"Now you stopped laughing like a madman."_

_"But I'm all wet~"_

_"So."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Love you too."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! A bit boring, but I wanted to get it out anyway. Ahem, well then before I let you go, make sure to visit the poll on my profile, I'll also tell you guys that I have a link to a facebook on there as well, check it out whenever you feel like it. Now! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Anything for the hormone-troubled boy?"<em>

_"How much ice do you want in the bucket this time?"_

_._

_._

.

The next day, Mai had come in class dead tired. It wasn't because of the fact that she was watching her favorite soap opera, she didn't have time for it at all, nor was it because of homework, even though she hated it's guts, if it had any. It was because she had to explain one, and _only_ one, story to her friends, plus Kuroda was quite persistent with being introduced to Naru. She seriously hoped that the spectacled girl would not show up at the old school house. "Man, I seriously need sleep..."

The school day went by, with Michiru, Keiko, and Yuuri, bombarding her with questions. Most likely, when they couldn't get the chance last night. Keiko being the one who started it first. "Mai~ you never told us why you call Shibuya-san with Naru-chan!"

At least they dropped the 'senpai' honorific. All three had been disappointed that Naru was not an upperclassman attending their school. But they were fascinated with his occupation as a ghost hunter. Mai would constantly mutter, and it'd go on forever if she wanted to, that she would not see how the brain of a girl is wired. It didn't make any sense to her. She sighed. "I haven't?"

"No." Michiru put her two cents in.

"How did you even come up with that kind of nickname for Shibuya-san anyway?" Yuuri questioned.

"I came up with it yesterday, when Naru-chan decidedly made me stay in base to set up his shelves." Mai started, with a slight tilt of her head. "We were on the topic of how stubborn he was, and then he stated that he was smart and I was not."

She could feel a tick on her head again. "So I decided from then on I'd call him Naru-chan! Short for narcissist!"

"Did he really insult your intelligence?" Keiko asked. "I guess he under estimated you."

"You're like the polar opposite, Keiko." Mai shook her head. "You _over_ estimate my knowledge."

"But you are smart, Mai! No need to be so modest with yourself!" Yuuri put in. Mai only shook her head.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but I won't over estimate my abilities." The last block of the day commenced and they all returned to their seats. It wasn't long until Mai found herself walking towards the old school house. Looking at it closely, she analyzed it. "One of these days, ghosts aside, this thing is going to collapse."

The van, still in the same spot as yesterday, looked intimidating for no reason at all. Mai shrugged the thought off and made her way to the back, where she would definitely find Naru. She did, she found him looking over data from the previous night. "Hey, Naru-chan, I'm back as promised."

"Oh, Mai," Naru looked up from his papers. "you're here."

"That's what I just said." Mai muttered, realization came a second later. "You called me by my name."

"You did the same to me." Naru turned back to the papers at hand.

Calming herself down, quite visibly, Mai changed the topic. "What are you looking at?"

"The data that I have collected last night."

"Oh. Anything new?" Mai questioned, trying to get a good look at the numbers on the paper.

"Nothing, though it wouldn't be a surprise for first the couple of days," Naru flipped over to the next page filled with data.

"What do you mean by that?" Mai questioned.

"Spirits are usually shy when an outsider enters their domain, the only time they start a poltergeist in the beginning is when the spirit is quite strong." Naru supplied. "Overwhelming at most."

"Is it German?" Mai asked. "Poltergeist."

"It is a German word," Naru agreed, and started explaining without looking up once. "a French Police Officer, by the name of E. Tezanne, classified a poltergiest, also known as a noisy spirit. The categories go from explosions, opening and closing of doors, noises, knocking, moving objects, shattered glass, electrical interference, unknown odors, and physical contact."

Mai thought through the whole list with a thoughtful expression on her face. She didn't notice that Naru was looking at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He had gone back to the hotel after he had visited Lin, and his thoughts were plagued with what both the doctor and Lin had teased him about. He turned to look through the data that he had collected with a small sigh. He would know soon enough about his temporary assistant, he made sure to give Lin his laptop this morning after checking up on the equipment. He couldn't get sidetracked now, not with this case at hand.

Mai was thinking hard, she really was, but all the words that Naru had said to her concerning a poltergeist just went over her head. She, however, remembered of a time when her books at her apartment were in disarray, when she clearly knew that her flat was clean before leaving for school. Was that a poltergeist? It was done frequently in the past, but now it only happened occasionally. Mai opened her mouth to question Naru more on this poltergeist when she was interrupted. More specifically a laugh interrupted her. "Oh, that's some really expensive looking toys you got there!"

Both Mai and Naru looked up to see two adults coming towards them. A lady with stunning red hair, dressed in a dark red business office outfit, and a man in the most casual clothes, with his hair tied into a slack tail. Naru straightened up in his seated position, subtly, questioning the two adults that had made their appearance. "Who are you two?"

"Way to be blunt, Naru-chan," Mai muttered under her breath, ignoring the glare that was sent her way by the said person.

"Matsuzaki Ayako," Ayako introduced herself, slipping a smile on her face. "a miko."

Naru smirked. "I thought mikos were to be young and pure maidens, not a person of your age."

Mai turned her head trying her best not burst out laughing like the man behind Ayako, who was currently retorting haughtily at the passive-faced Naru. The said teen ignored the outbursts and questioned the man behind her. "And you are?"

Immediately, he straightened out with a slight cough, and smiled. "Takigawa Houshou, a monk from Mount Kouya."

This caught Mai's attention, who had turned to inspect the man more closely. Naru raised a brow nonchalantly. "Mount Kouya now allows hair?"

"He's an outlaw," Ayako scoffed. Houshou glared at her. Mai looked between the two, until Ayako spoke up again, addressing Naru. "now that you know, hurry and pack up your toys and leave. The Principle wasn't buying anything when he noticed that the head of the company was a mere 17 year old."

"Is that so?" Naru casually replied as he flipped through more papers.

"That's right," Ayako nodded. "he believed that he was scammed when he first set eyes on you."

"He also didn't have to call the three of us here, one would obviously be enough." Houshou declared, nodding. "Oh and what's your name, little boy?"

"Shibuya Kazuya." Mai frowned as another set of self-assessment was given by the two newcomers. Adults or not they weren't acting like one.

She muttered under her breath as she kept up her thought process. "Too prideful…"

Naru snuck a glance at Mai before returning to his work. This was going to be bothersome.

.

.

.

_"Wow… did that miko just hit on your brother?"_

"_Oh don't worry, Noll isn't the type that is sharp when relationships come about."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yup, a girl was flirting with him once, and he remained completely indifferent throughout the whole conversation."_

"… _Now _that's _a world record."_

"_Sure is,"_

"_But did you see the look he was giving Mai?"_

"_Oh I didn't miss that one either, the idiot scientist is slow, he doesn't even know that he was attracted to her from the beginning."_

"… _Should I be worried that you can detain that sort of information with a look, or fear the smirk on your face?"_

"_You forget that we _are _twins."_

"_Uh huh…"_

_._

_._

_._

After a fateful meeting with Kuroda, Mai's classmate, who in turn cursed the miko with incredible hatred, the Principal had arrived at the back of the old school with a new addition to the group of experts. Mai looked the teen over with interest as the Principal introduced him. "I want you all to meet Brown John."

The said teen gave a smile and bowed. "It's goo' to meet y'all."

Houshou and Ayako immediately turned around to hide their laughter, while Mai held a hand over her mouth, giggling slightly. Even Naru looked like he was amused. The Principal smiled apologetically as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "Ah, Brown here has learned Japanese in the Kansai area."

It seemed that both Ayako and Houshou were seriously having a hard time in keeping their laughter in check. Mai stifled her giggles in order to go up and ask her questions. "Brown-san you are a foreigner, right? Where do you come from?"

"Please call me John," John smiled as he answered her question. "as for where I come frum, it's Australia."

"Wow! From there?" Mai exclaimed in wonder.

Houshou called out, still trying to snuff his laughter out. "Hey, kiddo! I beg of you to not use that Kyoto accent!"

"Is my Japanese really strange?" John tilted his head slightly in worry. "I hear that there ain't no other talk that is mo' polite than this kansai-ben talk."

"It is pretty strange." Naru offered with a wry smile. John huffed in frustration while muttering about Japanese being quite difficult. Houshou remarked that it was a dialect and not a form of speech, managing somehow with his laughter erupting every now and then.

John shook his head. "Y'all psychics?"

"More or less," Naru was the one who answered him, seeing as the rest were unable to introduce themselves properly. He crossed his arms and continued. "The lady over there, Matsuzaki-san is a miko, the man beside her, Takigawa-san is a former monk from Mount Kouya."

"An' you?" John questioned Naru.

"I'm a ghost hunter." Naru answered curtly.

John looked over to the van with interest. "Oh, then this here equipment in da car is all yors? Impressive."

"What about you?" Naru questioned the teen, analyzing him.

"Me? I practice in the ancient art of Exorcism." John supplied with a smile. The effect was immediate on both the adults, as their snuffing laughter stopped dead. They straightened themselves out and began looking at the new addition with calculating eyes.

Mai could only look at them dismayed, she then turned back to John. "How old are you, John?"

"I be turnin' 19 this year." John said. Naru nodded thoughtfully to himself.

He turned on his heel, calling out to his assistant. "Alright, Mai let's get to work."

"Okay boss!" Mai went after him, John followed closely behind them. Ayako and Houshou followed after them.

.

.

.

_"Oh, this is the first time I see an Exorcist."_

"_He is young."_

"_Thanks mister obvious."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake:<strong>

"It's goo' to meet y'all." John gave his most charming smile as he bowed.

Mai couldn't help but head over to the new addition to their group, her eyes sparkling. "Can I hug you?"

John, the kind hearted soul he was, smiled kindly and opened his arms. Mai practically jumped on him, feeling giddy. It wasn't everyday that you got to hug a foreigner, today just might be her lucky day. Naru, standing on the sideline, frowned at the scene. Something inside him gave a pang, and he had no idea what it was.

Now that frustrated him.

He continued to glower at the display of affection, and promptly turned on his heel, heading inside the building. "Mai, work."

A grumble from behind him indicated that his temporary assistant got the message, removing herself from the warm contact. He instantly felt better.

.

.

.

_"He's jealous isn't he?"_

"_Definitely."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter, still short… :/ Oh well, enjoy!**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page, this time it has to do with another story of mine: Orange Flower. Thanks a bunch! XD**

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder if all the celebrities in the world are all stuck up."<em>

_"Are you implying something?"_

_"It was just a voiced thought, relax."_

_._

_._

.

Ayako had stormed out of the base with a tantrum. Her temper around Naru was unbelievably short, and at a single comment she had gone out of the room. Of course, Naru, naturally being himself didn't even bat an eye at the drama, mostly due to him being faced away from it. John was quite worried with how the group had split up. He doubted that they would solve anything with the way things were right now. John let out a sigh, he then turned to Naru. "I hope you don' mind, but I'd like to stay 'ere an' work with you."

"Do whatever you please." Naru replied, keeping his attention focused on the monitors before him.

"What a jerk." Mai muttered. Naru gave her a sidelong glare and she adopted an innocent look, with a hand over her mouth for the added effect. "Oops, did I say something too loud?"

Naru didn't take the bait, instead he turned back to the monitors. Mai took this opportunity to look at the monitors, one catching her attention. Might as well spite the narcissist a bit more while she had the chance. She pointed to the screen and turned to the said narcissist. "Hey, Naru-chan, what does this monitor show?"

She received another sidelong glare, all the more harder. She formed a pout in order to hide the growing feeling of triumph at the accomplishment of her goal. John, however, misunderstood the situation and began explaining the different colors shown on the monitor. "Here the yellow r'presents warm temperatures and the blue, colder ones."

"Like the kinds that they show on the news?" Mai played along, amused at the pure soul known as John Brown.

"Exactly," The young Priest smiled. "when a ghost appears, the temperature drastically drops, resulting in the dominance of the color blue."

"I see." Mai nodded. It wasn't intentional, but she was learning something new. "Even in the most warmest room?"

"Even in the most warmest room." John agreed.

"Wow, John!" Mai smiled brightly. "You sure know a lot!"

Naru, overhearing the compliment, was irked. He had not a single idea why. Maybe he was just overthinking this whole concept of the mission, and without his daily tea, he was tired. Yeah, maybe that was it. He ignored the tugging feeling in his chest, and continued to look through the charts and research.

John flushed under the praise, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Aw, it ain't much..."

Mai let out a giggle at the sight. "You're so cute!"

John was drowned further in even more embarrassment.

.

.

.

_"Damn, you think she's going to fall for the Priest."_

_"What's so bad about the Priest?"_

_"I- er..."_

_"Speechless."_

_"No I'm worried."_

_"Hey, every thing has a first, and it's always difficult."_

_"Still..."_

_._

_._

.

"G-GHOST!" Mai paled as the base's door slid open revealing an exact replica of a Japanese doll. She didn't waste time in hiding behind John, frightened about her wits, and muttering under her breath. "T-they a-ac-actually ex-exist he-here...?"

John gave her a reassuring pat, with that serene smile, though it looked as if he was covering up his amusement alongside being consoling. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Mai, she's not a ghost."

"Easier said than believing it," The brunette girl deadpanned, her expression quite serious. "don't you know that Japanese ghosts wear kimonos? Those kinds can curse you until the end of your existence!"

John's amusement was quite clear now, he shook his head. "I'm afraid that the person in front of us is a human, Mai,"

"Prove it!"

"That's pretty rude, I haven't even introduced myself." The newcomer stated, glaring at Mai, as she covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Gah!" Mai reeled in horror. "It talked! The ghost spoke!"

Naru sighed, resisting the urge on massaging his temples... and throwing one of his files at her head. That would result in her losing more brain cells and make her even more stupid. Instead he opted to talk to the new arrival, letting out a wry smirk. "The Principal must seriously want this building gone if he called you here."

"You know her?" Mai whipped her head towards Naru, mouth agape. She shut it closed with an audible click, thinking through her non-existent facts. She then frowned. "Of course, you are a ghost hunter,"

Naru raised a brow at the notion. Was it possible for her to be smart despite her dumb remarks?

"so of course you must be acquainted to one or two ghosts." Naru immediately scrapped his previous thought and began to wonder just how far her stupidity went. Maybe forever.

John sighed, and spoke up, surprisingly stern sounding. "Mai, the lady befor' us is a spirit medium. She's a celebrity wi' the type of work she does, her name is Hara Masako."

Mai blinked, clearly in the midst of processing the information. Something flickered in her brown orbs before it was completely doused. "Nope, never heard of her."

The whole base was silent.

Masako opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when a scream pierced the whole building. Immediately everyone rushed to where the source was, meeting up with Houshou along the way. "What's going on?!"

"If we knew what, we wouldn't be running here!" Mai retorted.

Houshou was to retort something back, but didn't have the chance. "Let me out!"

The group surrounded one of the many classroom doors, huge bangs coming from the other side. Mai was curious. "How does she make such a loud sound yet not break the door with her fists?"

"You are one to talk," The brunette turned to look at Masako, the girl had stood beside her and had not spared a glance at the brunette. "you practically exude an air of stupidity around you."

Mai twitched. She huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, little miss perfect! You don't seem to know everything!"

"And what makes say that?" Masako, this time, looked at her, albeit from the corner of her eye.

At this Mai smirked, then turned her head. "I'm not going to tell you, twit. So suck it up and find out yourself!"

"Hmph." Was all the celebrity could say, immediately ending their conversation.

It wasn't long until everybody was back in base, Ayako with a pop in hand, that they had started conversing on what might have caused such a phenomenon to happen. Of course, Ayako had to go almighty and defend her status as a miko, exclaiming as she took a sip out of the can. "I'm telling you! This is the work of an Earth bound spirit!"

"But for it to be like that, the spirit would need to have had a traumatizing experience." John said.

"Like exams?" Mai blurted out before thinking. Everyone stared at her, and she stared back. "What?"

"Mai, I knew you were a dumb girl, but for you to be this dumb is beyond my expectations." Naru stated with a nonchalant expression.

The said girl fumed. "Oh yeah? Well I don't care anymore! Have fun in deciphering the cryptic code!"

Mai then stormed out of the base, much like when Ayako had done earlier. Slamming the door behind her, she stalked off. "Goddamn, narcissist!"

.

.

.

_"Wow... talk about rude much?"_

_"How about we don't talk at all?"_

"_Why are you so mean?"_

"_I'm feeling miffed, that's all."_

"_Isn't that Noll's feelings?"_

"_You make it sound like I don't have any."_

"_Oops, didn't mean it like that."_

"_Say sorry."_

"_Sorry?"_

"_That's better."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You still mad at me?"<em>

"_And you should care, why?"_

"… _I'll take that as a yes…"_

.

.

.

Mai had immediately gone home after her tantrum and didn't care whether she had left her bag back at the base or not. She let out a sigh and muttered as she opened her door, too bad she had left her key in her bag, but that was totally fine, since she had lock picking experience. "I can live without it for at least a day, I don't want to go back there until after school."

She was met with a mess after picking her lock successfully, drawing out another long winded sigh from her. "I'll clean this up later."

And immediately left for her room to collect her belongings in order to take a shower, the recent events going through her mind. She gazed thoughtfully at the water, murmuring. "I wonder…"

Her bath was done in five minutes and she quickly took her time to change into her pajamas and head to bed, instantly falling asleep.

.

.

.

"_I'm thinking of visiting your brother again,"_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Just a few words of advice, that's all."_

"… _About Mai?"_

"_I'll let him figure that part out later, but right now it's just advice."_

"_Suit yourself."_

"_What's with that attitude?"_

.

.

.

Naru had been looking over data ever since Mai had left the room, he thought briefly of reprimanding her brash actions but quickly dismissed it. The others had left, all except for Hara Masako. He recalled that the girl had tremendous psychic abilities that allowed her to become a medium, and he had done research on her. So of course he would know what she was capable of, and he found some respect he could tarnish from his ego to acknowledge her work. It was hard to receive his respect for such things, he took this quite seriously, but when they did it should be held as a nobel prize.

It's not like he gives it out everyday to just _anyone_.

"I'm sure I have seen you before," Masako started.

Naru resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. He was sure he answered this question so why was it being brought up again. Instead of complaining, that was not sightly, he looked at her. "And I have not seen you."

"… Ah, I remember now, aren't you the renowned Dr. Oliver Davis?" Masako questioned, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

Naru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And if I agreed?"

"Then that would simply prove my point." The psychic medium stated.

There was a small stare down between the two occupants of the room, and it was broken when Naru decided to shut his folder. "I don't want you to spill my identity to the rest of the team if you can help it. I'd prefer to stay anonymous during my stay in Japan, I hope that is quite clear."

"Crystal," Something about her tone set him on an edge. He didn't like how he had gotten vibes from it. Masako turned to leave, the slight smug look on her doll-like features was enough to raise his suspicions even higher. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Dr. Davis."

The door closed and Naru waited for an extra few minutes before taking a seat on top of the desk. It was childish, yes, but he could care less. Gene would often pick at him when he had shown this side of him. A pang went through him. He still had to find where his brother was.

"I'm sure he would appreciate the thought, don't you think so?" Naru looked up and found that K had materialized in front of him with his usual grin on his face, leaning against the far wall of the deserted classroom.

"I'm not in the mood to talk with you," Naru grit out.

K gave an absent shrug. "Nobody would be when you have past revealed to yourself."

"And how would you know of that?" Naru scoffed.

"I just do," For a second Naru thought the brunette in front of him had a far off look, but it was gone as soon as it had come. His grin came back full force. "but I see that psychic chick has the hots for you! What are you going to do about her?"

"Nothing." Naru stated.

"And Mai just walked out on you too," K let his grin grow. "she's a tough girl that one."

This caught Naru's attention. "You know Mai?"

K feigned a look of mock hurt. "You make it as though I don't know her!"

Naru sighed irritably. "Of course I don't know your relationship with Mai, get that into your head!"

"Slow down! I know you are a teenager in your hormone prime, but you don't need to be hasty," K grinned, letting out a short laugh. He laughed harder at the look on Naru's face. "Man, you're just too funny to tease!"

"You're the last person I want to hear that from." Naru countered with a glare.

K raised his hands in surrender, his grin not moving. "Just stating fact, no need to throw a hissy fit on me!"

"Why are you even here?" Naru stated, exasperated. He had to go check up on Lin as well.

"To tease you of course!" K gave Naru a thumbs up. "Anyways, I gotta go back, staying in this realm takes out quite a lot of energy."

He then faded off, leaving Naru in the deserted classroom again. He gave another sigh, jumping off of the desk. "Might as well check up on Lin now…"

.

.

.

"_That was your piece of advice?"_

"_Aw, you make it look like I wasn't useful~"_

"_You never are…"_

"_The pain~"_

.

.

.

Naru had made his way to the hospital, and entered Lin's room, thankfully without any distractions. "_Have you done your research on her?_"

"_Honestly, what do you take me for, Noll?_" Lin gave a wry smile as he paused his typing.

"_An assistant that is in a hospital,_" Naru drawled, seating himself down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the room. "_What did you get on your research?_"

Lin gave a non-existent sigh and turned his laptop to face the teen. "_Taniyama Mai is an orphan that had both her parents pass on when she was younger, there was a mention of having an older brother but I couldn't find anything else on the matter. She attends school on a scholarship, and is practically supported by the staff of the hospital. Her grades are high, and she is very sociable with others._"

Naru stayed quiet, looking over the screen. "_An orphan…_"

"_What are you going to do, Noll?_" Lin questioned. As a close person to the nearly unsociable teen, and his deceased brother, Lin knew of Naru's history. He was hired for the sole reason of protecting him whenever situations took a turn for drastic measures. It was silent, and for a moment Lin had thought that Naru had passed out. He did look tired when he came in, but immediately scrapped the idea when the said abruptly stood from his seat. He made his way to the door. "_Noll?_"

Naru paused at the doorway. "_I'll think about it, get some rest, Lin._"

He then left, leaving the man to comply.

.

.

.

"_So he's finally figured it out, huh."_

"_About your death?"_

"_No, I'm sure no one knows about it, it was erased by the government after all."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! And it's not tardy! With this a majority of the first case is nearly fnished, hopefully I would be able to finish the first case in three or four chapters... As for K... that'll have to come later *evil laugh***

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey what do you think of pumpkin pie?"<em>

_"I like apple pie better."_

_"Noo~ Pumpkin pie is the bomb!"_

_"What's wrong with apple pie?"_

_"... Bad memories?"_

.

.

.

Mai had broken the news of a TV celebrity that made her appearance yesterday, to her friends. And as usual, her friends were only thinking of the fact that she was an obstacle to their love path. Naru being the goal.

And she had to sit through all of their whining. Currently it was third block. "For the last time, shut up."

Keiko pouted. "But, Mai! This is a world turning event! Think of what the _Future_ would be!"

Michiru nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Think about the _kids_!"

"But I _don't have_ any kids!" Mai huffed.

"The _future kids_, Mai! The _future_!" Yuuri pressed. "It could be your kids, so choosing the right guy from the start is worth it!"

"But I don't _want_ my kids to become narcissists!" Mai protested. She could never win when all three of her friends ganged up on her like this. The last time she had done that, she was left with the most severe headache that was worthy of a rival with Antarctica, and she had lost the fight as well. "Agh! Whatever! I give up!"

She slumped down in her seat and tuned out her friends in order to save her sanity. Or what was left of it for that matter. Grumbling under her breath she turned her face away and noticed that Kuroda was watching their interaction. Catching her glance, the girl immediately turned away, leaving the classroom for break. "What's gotten under her skin?"

Shrugging the thought off, she took out a book from her desk and started reading. Hoping to whatever force that was out there, that she could smother the squeals her friends were making.

.

.

.

_"I honestly am glad that I was not born a girl."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Well if you think about it, it'd be pretty weird, for one."_

_"...Tell me again, why we're having a conversation about this topic."_

_"Thoughts."_

_"... You are one creepy bastard."_

_"I know."_

.

.

.

The school day had soon made it's close, and Mai made her way to the old building.

"I literally have lost count on how many times I have made way here..." She mumbled under her breath. Wasting no time, Mai had made her way to the base.

"Mai?" If there was any sleep lingering in her system, it was gone now.

She turned, wide eyed, to see Kuroda near the computers. Placing a hand over her heart, Mai let out a breath. "Don't scare me like that! I thought I was going to die of a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Kuroda gave a wry smile. "were you here all last night?"

"No," Mai tilted her head in question. "why do you ask?"

"Ah, your bag was here when I had come in, so I thought you were..." Kuroda replied, pointing towards the school bag on the table.

Mai blinked. "Oh... no, I left my bag here, forgot about it yesterday."

"I see," The bespectacled girl nodded. "how is the investigation so far?"

"That, huh," Mai gave a snort, as she took a seat on the desk beside her bag. "everyone has their own opinion, part of them say that there is a ghost bound to this land, part of them don't know, and then there is the possibility of no ghost here."

"And what does Shibuya-san think?" Kuroda pressed.

"I have no clue on what he thinks, or does for that matter." Mai gave a huff. "But he doesn't think so highly of me, that's what."

Kuroda was silent for a while, before speaking again. "I heard that Hara Masako made her appearance here yesterday,"

"Yeah, her," At this Mai gave a sigh. "another narcissist to add to the group, fame isn't everything you know. I don't care if she's a celebrity, or not, but to me she is a twit with make-up."

"She's a fake," Kuroda decidedly ignored Mai's rants, stating her thoughts.

Mai, being her curious self, questioned the other girl. "Fake?"

"Yeah, Hara Masako is only famous because of her looks, all her shows are fake." Kuroda repeated. "What did she say about the spirits here?"

"That I have no clue." Mai shook her head. Kuroda was acting weird again.

"She stated that there were no spirits here." Mai nearly gave a screech of alarm, but had calmed down when she saw Naru by the doorway. He looked straight at Kuroda, his gaze calculating.

"That's a lie! There are spirits here!" Kuroda yelled.

"I don't think there are either, there was no proof." Naru conceded solemnly.

"I was attacked a few minutes ago, and you're saying that there are no spirits?!" By now, Mai was perplexed. Kuroda rarely ever talked, but when she did it was about the supernatural, and even then it was suspicious. You couldn't base it off of fact alone, but you couldn't base it off someone else's words of experience either. Mai thought better than to have an outburst, and settled herself on watching the event before her unfold.

Naru certainly looked interested. "You were attacked?"

"Yes," Kuroda recomposed herself, unconsciously flattening her uniform. "on the second floor, ten minutes ago!"

"Did it say anything?" Naru questioned, making his way over to the computers, typing away on the keyboard.

"Now that you mention it, it did, it sounded like a woman." Kuroda frowned in thought. Mai let it sink in, surely Kuroda couldn't have forgotten in just _ten_ minutes. An experience with a ghost would leave you traumatized, something that came from a reliable source.

A click on the keyboard and Naru had the video replaying.

.

.

.

"_Another reason why I'm glad that I'm not a girl, is that I won't have random hissy fits."_

"_Why are we still on the same topic?"_

"_Because it's my thoughts?"_

"… _I question on why I even became friends with you…"_

"_Because you love me?"_

"_No, definitely not that reason."_

"_The pain~"_

.

.

.

The news of Kuroda had eventually spread to the rest of the group, placing them in further turmoil. Ayako made a cleanse, but right after it, the glass had shattered, injuring the principle and the vice principle in the process. Mai had to question their stupidity of sitting right behind the self-proclaimed miko when it was supposedly _dangerous_. Soon after Masako had an accident with a fall from the second floor and was immediately taken to the hospital, but she held firm belief that there was no spirits in the building. Now it was John's turn to cleanse the building, and Mai had situated herself in front of the monitor. So far nothing seemed to have gotten out of hand, yet.

"Man, this is so boring!" Mai slumped further onto the desk.

"Why do you even bother sitting there? You don't seem to be Naru's actual assistant," Houshou asked, looking at the brunette curiously.

Mai gave out a snort. "That's because I am _not_ his assistant."

"So why do you even work for him?" The monk questioned.

"I threw his assistant into the hospital." Was all Mai had said. Houshou was about to question on what she had meant, but was interrupted with the teen girl bringing up the volume. In response, the creaking in the background seemed to grow louder. Mai muttered under her breath. "This is bad."

"What's bad?" Houshou questioned, but was ignored as the Mai had already run out of the base.

Mai slammed the door open to the room that John was supposed to be in, and started yelling, ignoring the surprise the Priest had donned. "John move out of the way! The ceiling is going to fall!"

.

.

.

"_Don't you love suspense moments?"_

"_If they consider your life being on the line, the no."_

"_Why are you so full of contradictions?"_

"_Hey, that's how I was made to be."_

"_I don't think I would ever get you, even after a milennia."_

"_More points for me~"_

.

.

.

The next day had come by so fast, Mai thought she was dreaming yesterday. But as the memories drifted back, she scrapped her previous thoughts.

"I couldn't even sleep a wink after that!" She hurried out of bed and got changed, running out the door and locking her apartment behind her. Naru had told them to go home after that, and they all had complied, but he ended up staying, claiming that he had research to finish. Of course she had to worry over his health when she had gotten home, and she blamed it on her innate feminine ability. She abruptly stopped and ran back to her apartment. "Damnit! I completely forgot the thermos!"

Grabbing the thermos from her kitchen, she ran back out, locking her door in the process and ran to the old school building. Reaching the said building, in ten minutes flat, she took the stairs two by two and reached the base in no time at all. Not meaning to slam the door open, Mai was surprised with how everything was nearly gone. She turned on her heel, muttering under her breath, trying to ignore the fact that a hole had opened itself in her gut. "Don't tell me he already left!"

It closed when she noted that the van was still there in it's usual spot, and a quick two minute walk to the back of the van revealed that Naru had slept in the trunk. Mai didn't know what else to do but huff irritably. "Honestly, you'll catch a cold if you sleep like that!"

"Mai… ?" Naru stirred, his coat slipping down a little.

Pushing the random thought of fangirls dying for this scene, Mai gave a small smile. "Wake up sleepy head, it's near noon. Want some coffee?"

She poured a cup and handed it to the sleep dazed teen. Naru breathed in the scent of the freshly brewed coffee. "… Smells nice…"

"So what have you been doing here last night?" Mai questioned, ignoring the compliment.

"I solved the case." Naru straightened at thought, he leisurely sipped the coffee. It wasn't as good as tea, but it would have to do.

Mai blinked, bewildered. "You did?"

.

.

.

"_I'm starting to hate suspenseful moments."_

"_What, why?"_

"_They remind me too much of my past…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Changes are in order! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't get it."<em>

"_Get what?"_

"_Are guys really a sucker for a pretty face?"_

"… _Why are you even asking that?"_

"_Do you _want_ to know?"_

"… _No, I don't."_

.

.

.

Mai didn't know what was worse, the fact that a poltergeist had happened or the fact that she was caught in one. Actually, both could be on the same level. Or it might have been some imprint of fear when she was little, doors banging, and windows shattering. She was brought out of her shock when a hand clasped onto her wrist. "Nii-chan?"

"Mai!" That wasn't her brother... "We have to get out!"

That was Naru. "Mai!"

Another tug and she was back in reality, and being dragged towards the window. Thankfully, half of her brain was still functioning to know of the impending danger that came with the action. "Wait! This is the second floor!"

"We don't have a choice, Mai!" She couldn't process that she was being taken hold around the waist as they were out of the window and airborne. A scream was caught in her throat, as Mai experienced the fall of her life. Soon they were on the ground, with Naru shaking her to her senses. "Mai! Mai! Can you hear me?"

Mai gave him her best glare. "Of course I can! Stop yelling!"

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who just saved you?" Naru retorted. But the tension left his shoulders.

"I was in damn shock! Who, in their right mind, would jump out of the window?!" She countered, the slight tinge of hysteria covering her tone. She only knew of one person who would do that, but now there were two. Still, Mai was grateful that she was alive.

"I don't see that you had any other plans with the doors slamming repeatedly." Naru stated exasperatedly. Mai was fine and that's all that really mattered. The others had made it out safely as well, some with minor scratches.

"What the heck was that?!" Houshou demanded, anger consuming him. "And don't give me that 'land subsidence' shit! That was clearly a poltergeist!"

Ayako joined the fray, and Mai found herself looking apprehensive between the two warring factors. John being too weary to counter their arguments. Kuroda was patched up and they all left, leaving Mai with Naru in front of the old building.

"Naru?" She sounded so shaky. Her eyes found the wound on his hand. "You're hurt..."

"It'll heal." Why was he so cold now?

"But-"

"It'll heal on it's own." Naru cut her off. "I need some time for myself, I'm so sick with myself."

He then walked off without looking back.

.

.

.

_"I need a hug~"_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"How can that scene not affect you?"_

_"Because I've seen it so many times, it's not new."_

_"But it's so heartbreaking~"_

_"Oh, you're talking about that."_

_"Damn you! Why are you so indifferent on this matter?!"_

_"I told you my reason before."_

_"Argh! So complicated!"_

_"... Okay?"_

.

.

.

Naru sat down in Lin's room, going over his findings. The latter finding his only solace in the laptop he had with him. "_Noll, it's best if you don't bottle up your emotions inside of you._"

"_I'm not._" Naru snapped, his gaze glaring at the paper in front of him.

"_You're acting childishly again._" Lin sighed, pausing his typing to look at his charge. "_What's gotten you like this?_"

"_I said I'm fine!_" Naru turned his glare towards the Chinese man. Oh, how he hated when other people knew that he was bothered. Gene being the first to know when something happened.

"_Noll,_"

Naru gave an irritated huff, shutting his folder close. "_My deductions hit a stand still._"

At this, Lin raised a brow. "_Wasn't the cause land subsidence?_"

"_That's the point,_" Naru frowned. "_I'm sure it was, but then we had a whole bunch of poltergeist activity._"

"_Poltergeist?_" Lin questioned. "_The shikis' would have given a warning if there was such a ghost. But that's not all there is to your foul mood, is there?_"

Oh how he hated when people just knew these things...

"_It's about Mai's brother._" Naru gave in with a sigh.

"_Did she say anything?_" Lin asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. The report that he found was quite sparse, only stating of the Middle Schooler's parent's passing. But he had found a passage, a rather small one, stating that there were indeed four people in the Taniyama residence. He had then researched about the missing member, and soon came up with the individual being a male. Nothing else was found on the identity of the said male, except for the fact that he was a child and that he would be a sibling to Taniyama Mai.

"_Nothing much, other than accidently addressing me as her older brother._" So it was an older sibling. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. "_But that doesn't help with the case at hand._"

"_Well, if there are no ghosts, then what about humans?_" Lin suggested.

Naru stood up suddenly his eyes wide. "_Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_"

Naru made his way to the door in quick strides. Lin called after him. "_Where are you going?_"

"_To make some phone calls,_" Naru called behind him. "_and to investigate Mai._"

The door shut, and Lin couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "_I can't believe he hasn't noticed yet._"

.

.

.

"_I officially hate poltergeists."_

"_Should I ask on why you brought about this topic?"_

"_Nah, you just need to know that I officially hate them."_

"_I see."_

"_Yu – HOLY CRAP! THE SHOE SHELF FELL ON TOP OF MAI! GO CHECK ON HER!"_

"_Why should _I_?"_

"_Just go!"_

"_Fi – HEY DON'T PUSH!"_

.

.

.

Mai could feel a headache blossoming in her temples. "_Ugh…_"

She felt a hand on her temples, and somehow the wretched headache ceased. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the lighting. "_Where am I?_"

"_In the Spirit Realm,_" Her eyes flew open and she immediately sat up, only to wobble back down onto the ground. A short chuckle sounded, strangely it seemed as if it was disembodied. "_careful, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore._"

Opening her eyes again, Mai took in her surroundings. It was a landscape of practically nothing except floating lights. Her eyes drifted over to her side and she was met with Naru. Once again, Mai bolted upright in surprise, but the pain returned and resulted in her flopping back to the ground. "_Ugh… Life must hate me._"

"_I don't think that's possible._" Naru shook his head.

"_What are you doing here in my dream, stalker._" Mai gave him her best glare.

Naru looked like he was in shock. Mai frowned as Naru turned and began muttering. "_I was called a stalker… this is all his fault… the next time I get my hands on him…_"

This was a sight to see, Mai sat upright again, albeit more slowly. "_Naru doesn't mutter to himself._"

"_And what makes you think he doesn't?_" Naru pouted, giving her a halfhearted glare.

Mai broke out into a grin. "_And he doesn't pout either._"

"_That reminds me of the time, I actually saw the first pout he ever made!_" Naru turned around, all smiles. "_You want to hear it?_"

"_Can't you summerize it?_" Mai sighed tiredly, she was beginning to lose consciousness. "_I'm feeling sleepy…_"

"_Ah, right, well all you need to know is that it involves a pen and shopping,_" Naru smiled.

"_Your smile is pretty,_" Mai murmured and sleep soon took her. She was pretty sure that the Naru impersonator said a 'thank you', but she wasn't sure.

.

.

.

"_So, how did your meeting go?"_

"_Pretty good actually."_

"_Pretty good?"_

"_Yup, now down to business."_

"_Why so serious?"_

"_Because of you I got called a stalker, now be good and die."_

"_Woah! Watch where you throw that stick!"_

"_Begone!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pleasedon'tkillme! Here's the next chapter (sorry for the long wait)~ :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"You cooled down yet?"<em>

_"Yeah."_

_"Th-"_

_"But the flame of revenge hasn't been put out yet."_

_"... Why do I even bother asking?"_

_._

_._

.

"Thank you, that is all." Naru hung up the receiver and looked at his notes. It was sparse, information-wise, since all three had kept repeating the same things to his questions. He thanked the receptionist and headed to his room, a slight frown marring his forehead. Mai was an orphan that much he knew, yet they didn't say anything about an older brother. That only meant that she could have hidden it from the start. She also didn't have any sort of living relatives to help her out financially, except for the doctors at the hospital. He threw the folder onto the bed and headed for the bathroom. A nice shower would help him think through this whole ordeal.

His shower was quick yet soothing, and he got out of it quickly. He wanted to have time to think over the facts before he went to bed. It wouldn't do if he was caught dead tired the next day during the experiment he was planning for everyone to partake in. "This is some fancy writing you have here."

Naru's head snapped over to his bed and found that K had made himself comfortable on it. He sighed, continuing his routine as if it hadn't been disturbed. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, can't I come and visit the little bro my friends been talking about since the Medieval's?" K dramatized, a look of mock forlorn decorated his face.

"My brother isn't-" Naru cut himself off, irritated that he was taken by the brunette's flow. "Just what are you doing here."

"Party pooper," K muttered snapping the file shut. "I came here because it was the only way to escape your brother's undying revenge."

That snapped Naru's head on the right track, as he turned to the brunette, who still took his abode on his bed. "You said my brother was in a coma,"

"That I did," K nodded.

"What did you mean by that?" Naru questioned immediately.

The brunette male paused in his small knowledgeable moment to think things through. He then shrugged as his usual grin of mirth appeared on his face. "It isn't fair to think of the undead as dead don't you think so? I was merely setting your brain right, that's all."

He got off the bed and stretched. "Love to stay and all, but this reality is draining me, Tata~"

With that, K was gone, leaving the room to warm up to its usual heat. Naru groaned. "He just won't say anything outright."

Running a hand through his hair, Naru let the new fact sink in. The fact that his brother was _alive_, and he was in a hospital somewhere.

Then the current case surfaced, and he let out another sigh. First he had to get rid of this case before he could indulge himself in his personal work.

He glanced down at the folder on the bed.

And he still had a mystery middle schooler to solve.

.

.

.

_"You calmed down yet?"_

_"No, I've been fretting."_

_"You're going to turn old if you fret too much."_

_"I was being sarcastic."_

_"Ouch, one in the hole."_

_"Ugh... Why do I even put up with you?"_

_"Because you love me?"_

_"Nope, definitely not that."_

_"Aw, that hurt~"_

_"Like I care!"_

_"Whatever you say, Mr. Older Twin. _Whatever_ you say."_

_._

_._

.

Mai was irritated. That was the least she could describe herself with. "First he jumps out the window, then he retorts, and then he gives me the cold shoulder!"

"Looks like you had a lot of stuff happen to you with Shibuya-san," Keiko teased.

Mai glared at her and continued her rant. "And you know what else? He decides not to show up for the whole day either!"

"Really?" Michiru asked, surprise evident on her face. "I was surprised that he called me,"

"What?" Mai blinked at her friend.

Keiko got up, an excited look on her features. "He called you too?"

"_What?_" Mai was at a loss of what to say, as she looked between her two friends.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I've also received a call from Shibuya-san." Yuuri entered the conversation when she had come back to the classroom from an errand.

"Okay," Mai spoke up, gaining her friends attentions. "just what the _heck_ have I _missed_? I'm being left in the dark here."

"Aw, you _jealous_ Mai?" Keiko teased the brunette.

"That's out of the question!" Mai snapped, then let her head fall down on the table with a loud thunk. "He's left me for _god knows_ what reason, and here I find out that you guys have heard from him, while _I_, being his _assistant_, is left in the _dark_."

"Aw, poor Mai, her love is unrequited." Yuuri sympathized, shaking her head.

"Say that when you have a love life," Mai deadpanned.

"_Hey!_"

Brushing off the outburst, Mai immediately grew serious. "Now, _what_ has he called you about?"

"Someone's serious."

"Answer the question!"

"Fine, we were just teasing." Michiru shrugged. "Shibuya-san, only called for at least five minutes, all questions, and then he ended the call."

"That sounds about the same as mine," Keiko agreed with a nod.

"Mine too," Yuuri agreed as well.

Mai plopped her head back onto the table with a groan. "That doesn't _tell_ me anything!"

"You should also know that he was asking questions about you, along with the old school house building, Mai." Yuuri mentioned, a tinge of confusion appeared on her features.

This perked the said teen's interest. "Wh-"

"Oh there you are, Taniyama Mai, Naoko Kuroda," Mai turned to face the class entryway, noting distantly that Kuroda was also looking in the same direction. The teacher glanced at each of them, as if to size them up before speaking. "you two are wanted in the Principal's office."

He then gave a nod and went about his way.

Mai gave a forlorn sigh, getting up from her seat. "I guess I better go then."

"Good luck!" Michiru voiced, Keiko and Yuuri nodded their encouragement.

Mai gave a small smile and headed out of the classroom after Kuroda. The trek through the halls was a solemn one, not either girl speaking. Mai was glad for it, since it gave her the time to think of the events so far.

_Especially_ the weird dream yesterday after the collision with the shoe rack.

Goddamn the shoerack.

What didn't make any sense was that Naru had also been there. Yet his act had been _way_ off than usual. First off he muttered, _dejectedly_, something that she hadn't seen him do, and then there was the pout. Trying to imagine a pout on that ever stoic face of his, made her snort. There was just _no way_ would that Naru, the ever high narcissist, pout like a child.

Even the thought was laughable, to a degree.

"Taniyama, we're here." Mai snapped back to reality to see that Kuroda had stopped in front of the Principal's office.

"Ah, thanks," She nodded, reaching for the door. Whatever was waiting on the other side, she was prepared for it.

.

.

.

_"I wanna go and scare them!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you? No!"_

_"But that's not a good enough reason for me to stay put~"_

_"Honestly, the next time you meet Noll, you'll be scathed until your deathbed!"_

_"Ah, but I already am dead, so my deathbed is a lake."_

_"Yeah, so,"_

_"So, he can't scathe me like you said he would, since it'll take a while for him to find my deathbed."_

_"You still visit him from time to time, he'll scathe you then!"_

_"Ah... you're right..."_

_"Hah!"_

_"But the _urge_!"_

_"It's still a no!"_

_"Aw~ party pooping must run in the family..."_

_._

_._

.

"Naru! Wait up, will you?" Mai called out, running after her temporary boss. He didn't stop, and she grit her teeth, muttering to herself. "Alright, two can play at this game."

She stopped and slipped off her shoe and threw it right at the back of the older teen's head. Grinning in victory when Naru had stopped in his tracks. "Hah! Serves you right in ignoring me!"

Naru turned slowly to look at the brunette, his face impassive. "Did you just hit me?"

"No the sky decided to allow hail in the school," Mai rolled her eyes. "of course I hit you, good aim, don't you think so?"

Naru's eyes travelled on the floor to see the object that hit him. He raised a brow at the shoe that was lying a few feet away from him. "I hear that you have called up my friends last night, questioning about me, mind telling me what you were doing snooping in my business behind my back?"

Naru looked up to see that Mai had come closer. "You should be in class."

"I can spare time." Mai retorted. "Haven't you heard of the 'Teacher I am constipated' excuse?"

She crossed her arms, and brow raised expectantly. "Well?"

"So you'd rather skip out than become smarter?" Naru countered calmly.

"_Excuse_ my _stupidity trend_, I can perfectly see that it's not to your liking, _your highness_." Mai muttered, feeling the anger starting to bubble within her. "However, that doesn't answer my question, _kind sir_."

The amount of haughtiness coming off of his temporary assistant, surprised him. Naru did not expect her to have this much in store, definitely different than other girls. He sighed, he had two options from here. Either ask her straight out about her brother, or do the more obvious one, "Mai you're friend is calling you."

"Huh?" Predictably she turned around, and he took this chance to escape. He was already out the door when he heard her enraged shout from within the school. "Naru, you bastard!"

He could feel a smirk on his face. Having her around in the office would definitely be a good choice.

Now off to Lin.

.

.

.

"_Let me at him! Let me at him!"_

"_No! God knows what you're going to do to him!"_

"_He doesn't just do that sort of thing, _and _get away with it!"_

"_Trust me! It's a good thing!"_

"_How the hell is that a good thing?!"_

"_Have you ever read a romance novel?"_

"… _Don't tell me that you are going to relate this to a _goddamn_ romance novel."_

"… _I was?"_

"… _Care to point out why I followed your orders when we were alive."_

"… _Because I am awesome?"_

"…"

"…"

"… _Right."_

"_I knew you'd see it my way,"_

.

.

.

Lin was busy researching on his laptop when a knock sounded from the doorway. He answered, without removing his eyes from the screen. "Come in."

"_Lin,_" The said man looked up to see that his charge had entered the room. "_The doctors said that you can be discharged starting tomorrow._"

"_Is that all you have come to see me, Noll?_" Lin answered, looking back at his screen.

"… _No,_" The pause made the Chinese man look up, slightly intrigued. A raised brow was all the encouragement Naru needed to spill his secrets. "_I'd like you to search up the hospitals, starting from the surrounding ones here, in order to search for Gene._"

Now _this_ got him interested. "_Didn't you say that Gene was dead?_"

"_That's what I thought too…_" Naru sighed, massaging his temples. "_But I want to check if he hasn't gone into a coma._"

"_Alright,_" Naru looked up at the Chinese man. "_spill._"

A look of irritation surfaced on the younger of the two males. "_I already did._"

"_You're still hiding something from me._" Lin countered swiftly. "_How do you know Gene might have gone into a coma?_"

Silence stretched between the two, as they stared each other down. It was a while until Naru finally broke it. "_It was a ghost._"

Lin stared. Surely that couldn't have been the reason his charge was suggesting this long and extensive search. He opened his mouth to reprimand him, but before he could do things, the lights flickered settling on dimming the room. "_Sure blame the ghost,_"

Lin looked up and was met with a casual dressed brunette teen across from his bed. He glanced back at Naru and noted that the said teen was scowling at the apparition in front of them. "_Who said that you could barge in here and say whatever you want._"

"_I can see that you guys are _totally _okay with me speaking English perfectly fine,_" The brunette shrugged. "_well, I came here to tell you guys that no fighting is allowed, honestly, I was nearly raped if I didn't agree on coming here. Your brother is very… unique, I should say._"

"… _Raped?_" Naru repeated.

"_Oops, did I say that? Well not to worry, I am perfectly fine and can walk on two legs like any fine man on Earth!_" The grin on the teen grew mischevous.

Naru sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Just what are you doing here, K?_"

"_Wait, lemme have my daily déj__à__ vu moment here,_" K closed his eyes, obviously faking the moment.

"_Enough of your games, answer the question,_" Naru growled out.

K pouted, as he stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets. "_I already told you the reason why I came here, you two lovebirds were gonna have a lover spat, so I came here to resolve this, you should thank your brother for that, so~ here I am!_"

He gestured to himself gallantly, as his grin returned to his face. "_Any applause?_"

Lin cleared his throat. "_So you're saying that you know Eugene Davis,_"

"_From head to toe, side to side, up, down, and in any dimension,_" K grinned.

"_And you said that he is in a coma._" Lin ventured further.

"_Mmhm, he is, he's rather lonely, only me to accompany him poor guy._" The teen shrugged, his grin dimmed as he looked serious for the first time since entering the room. "_And you got to find him, it isn't safe for him to be out cold like that, especially when he's lurking about, who knows when the next killer is dispatched._"

He looked down at his wrist that adorned a watch, his facial expression morphing into one of surprise. "_Oh! Will you look at the time! I gotta go, Tata~_"

"_Wait! What do you mean the next killer?_" Naru shouted as he stood up from the plastic chair he was on.

"_Love to chat, but I gotta go~_" And with that, K had gone off allowing the lights to go back to its usual brightness.

For a while not either male spoke, allowing the new information to process in their mindsets. Lin was the first to speak up. "_I'll start contacting the nearby hospitals to see if they have a patient in a coma._"

Naru could only nod solemnly, too busy within his thoughts.

.

.

.

"_I'm back, honey dear~"_

"_You!"_

"_Yes, me."_

"_You, little drama making machine!"_

"_Wah! I take offence in this!"_

"_Couldn't you have done it without making all those unnecessary scenes?"_

"_Ah, but that is my drama degree for you, I was such a pro! Even getting caught with shoplifting was no big scandal to get out of!"_

"_Honestly, adding the part about the next killer coming after my body was unnecessary."_

"_True, since I have made a small surprise to whoever comes in without permission."_

"_Just die!"_

"_Ow! Oh, where did you get this book from?"_


End file.
